The Alternate Ending
by nic73
Summary: After reading the interview with Simon Baker where he, once again, expresses the view that he would have preferred a different ending to the Mentalist, I thought why not! So here is nic73's Simon Baker ending. It's their wedding day... This is not a oneshot. Second and final chapter up.
1. Chapter 1

As Lisbon makes her way to the trailer after talking with Cho and collecting her dress from inside the cabin, she'd hung it there out of Jane's eye sight with threats to his person if she caught him sneaking a look, she spies Jane down by the pond. She's pleased to see he's dressed, and looking quite delicious, so the trailer will be all hers to use to get ready for the wedding. It's not the ideal place to glamour up, and adding more bodies inside would make it impossible, not that she cares too much. Today she's to marry Patrick Jane, what more can she ask for?

She still, sometimes, thinks it's all a dream, and steals another look at him just for reassurance. It has taken a long time to get to this place, and it wasn't that long ago she was certain it would never come, that she'd lost him forever, that she would never see him again, but now not the time to dwell on that. Her hand reaches for the ring around her throat, that's joined her cross. The ring that's graced his finger for many years, a symbol of his devotion to his departed wife and his revenge. As he continued to wear it after declaring his love for her, it bothered her. She tried to ignore it, afterall things were new, things were good, he was attentive, always trying to please her, more honest than he'd ever been. He just needed time. But there were moments as she caught flashes of it in the sun, she wondered about his commitment, was he ready to move on? He'd said all the right things, continued to say all the right things, but he's always been good with words.

Then he left. His fear of loss paralising him from moving on.

She shakes her head. Stop this Teresa! He's taken off the ring, with a beautiful speech about the past and the future. Now it's around your neck, because it's so much apart of him, apart of the man you fell in friends with, and gradually, imperceptably, you fell in love with. He's building us a house. She takes one last look, he standing at the water's edge, hands clasped behind his back, his body relaxed as he waits...waits for her.

Once through the door she turns and locks it, there's no chance that Jane's going to surprise and have a peak. She keeps the key in the lock so he can't pick it.

She turns around and finds herself staring at a man, his face and arm ravaged, a fact that barely registers. with Lisbon as she concentrates on the gun in his hand that's pointing at her. She knows who he is. She instinctively backs away from the gun until she feels the door up against her and there's nowhere and she can go no further, it helps keep her standing as she feels the adrenelin, that's shooting through her body, weaken her knees.

"What do you want?"

The gunman smiles:

"I want Patrick Jane."

"He's not here."

Her mind's racing. He's not here, but he's not far away, and if she doesn't come out, he'll come looking for her. She can't let this madman near him, she can't and won't lose Jane today.

The smile widens, and then, moving faster than she expected, and catching her by surprise, he's upon her, his arm pressing across her neck, she feels his gun against her temple, his body leaning in to hers, pushing her against the door, she finds herself trapped, unable to move. She tries to stay calm, to think of her training, but the pressure against her neck is increasing, her larynx being crushed against his weight, taking her breath away. She struggles but is useless, as she becomes lightheaded, her body weakening, slowly darkness prevails.

She aware of the pain in her throat as consciousness approaches, at first she's confused, she's uncomfortable, she's on the floor. Why is she on the floor? She moves and it all comes rushing back as she realizes her hands are tied behind her, with her own handcuffs and there's duck tape across her mouth. She feels hands on her, pulling her up to a standing position. He stands behind her, she feels the gun now against her neck. She struggles as he pushes her towards the door. She can't let this happen, she has to stop him, she has to find away. He wraps his free arm around her pinning her against him.

She knows he has to let go to unlock the door, she relaxes and waits.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's notes: Thank you to everyone who reviewed the first chapter. It was lovely to get such great encouragement for this new short story. This is the second and final installment. Hope you like it.**

Jane hears Lisbon as she makes her way to the airstream, he resists the urge to turn around and look at her. It's silly, he's not a superstitious man and they woke up in each other's arms that morning but it seems wrong, now that the wedding's almost upon them and he's all dressed up in his wedding outfit, his new shirt and tie. But, with a serial killer on the loose and out to get him, why risk it. So no looking at the bride. He takes a deep breath, the air is so fresh here, filled with the scents of the vibrant life surrounding them, it's a beautiful place to start their life together. He can't wait to start building their home.

Funny how he ran away because he was scared of loss, and yet it's because of his choices that this day almost didn't happen. It was Lisbon, who, almost, had to suffer the mind numbing grief, the inexhaustible pain of losing love, losing your life's meaning. It was all he could think about while handcuffed to that table, waiting. She'd fought for him not to do it, he could see the fear in her face, but he couldn't bear the thought of any more innocent victims when he could have done something. But it hadn't been fair to her.

He knew he had to devise a plan, knew he had to win the game. He vowed he'd take off the ring, ask her to marry him, she would never have to fear again. She felt so good, her body against his, as she held him up and led him out of the burning building, he clung to her, knowing he needed her, and wanted her, for the rest of his life.

Out of the corner of his eye he spies the agent assigned to watch him, there's no sign of the killer yet, he'll stay out of sight until he's sure everyone's inside.

He relaxes the gun against her neck, and moves the arm with the gun across her, holding her to him as he reaches out to unlock the door. She waits, listening for the sound of the lock moving back. When she hears the clunk, she moves forward to get momentum and then pushes back against him, he's taken by surprise, but her impact isn't enough to unstable him, he pushes back at her and her head hits the door, light bursts around her disorienting her. She bounce back against him and he holds her fast and yanks open the door, the sunlight blinds her and she blinks ferociously against it.

Jane swings round as he hears the bang against the door, he's already running towards the airstream as the door bursts open and a nightmare's before his eyes. As he looks at Lisbon, tied and gagged, a gun against her neck, a cut on her forehead, blood dripping down, fear in her eyes, he's not aware of the agent shouting to him, or aware that he's shouting, screaming for Cho and Abbott. They got it wrong, they got it wrong!

He has to keep her safe, he holds up his hands and walks determidly towards the airstream.

"Keller let her go, it's me you want."

Teresa's shaking her head, ferociously, he hears feet thundering from the direction of the cabin.

"Look what you've done to me man!"

Jane effects an apologetic tone:

"I know, I'm sorry, but it was me, not her."

Cho's voice cuts in:

"Put the gun down Keller."

Keller show no recognition of Cho's presence or of the other agents, that Jane knows will have their guns trained on him. His focus is on Jane. Jane knows they don't have a clear shot, he takes a step closer, hoping that if he can bait Keller to shoot at him, the recoil will cause his grip of Lisbon to loosen. If he rushes him, it'll panic him and his aim will be erratic, he hopes that Keller's less skilled with a gun, than he is with a knife.

He lowers his hands and breaks into a run towards Keller and Lisbon, he feels the bullet hit, before he hears the sound, which accompanies his fall to the ground.

Lisbon watches horrified as Jane advances towards them, Abbott and Cho and the other agents are fanning out and slowly advancing on them, they need to grab Jane, stop him from doing something stupid. Suddenly Jane breaks in to a run, she feels Keller's hold of her release and she drops to the floor, as the sight of Jane being knocked off his feet registers and fills her with horror. As a cacophony of explosions fill the air, and Keller hits the ground behind her, Lisbon's eyes are focused on Jane, who isn't moving. As a figure kneels down beside him, hands are upon her, there's a sting of pain as the tape is ripped from her mouth.

"Jane, I need to get to Jane."

She struggles against the hands holding her, their grip tightens and she hears Cho's voice:

"Let me get the cuffs off you first. Are you alright?"

Lisbon stills.

"He's hit, he's hit."

Cho's voice is firmer now as she feels the handcuffs releasing.

"Are you okay?"

She looks at Cho for the first time.

"I'm fine."

Cho searches her face and nods. He lets go and she stumbles towards Jane. There are a number of agents around him now, including Abbott. She pushes one out of her way and drops to her knees by the side of his head. Jane's eyes are closed, his face white, despite beads of sweat standing on his forehead. Her eyes move to his body, his vest is open, his shirt's soaked in blood, Hands are pressing down on the wound in his chest, she chokes out a sob.

Her gaze returns to his face as his eyes flutter open. He manages a trace of a smile as he speaks her name:

"Teresa, you're all right."

She strokes his face with her hands.

"I'm fine."

He nods and his smile widens.

"Good."

His face contorts with pain and he coughs, blood rest on his lips. Lisbon feels her heart twist in her chest, fear makes her lightheaded, tears fall unimpeded.

"It's not good, it's not good at all. You've not to leave me Jane, you hear me, your not leaving me."

Jane summons the strength to reach up his hand and wipe at her tears.

"Thank you Teresa for giving me my life back…I will always.."

Lisbon catches his hand and holds it against her cheek, it cold.

"No, no, you're not saying goodbye, you have to fight Jane, hold on."

Jane weakly shakes his head, another cough brings blood trickling down his chin, his eyes close.

"Carry me with you.."

Lisbon can see her husband-to-be fading away and leans in closer to him.

She's aware of Abbott moving and paramedics take his place.

"I'm carrying our baby Jane, you have to fight."

His eyes flutter open once more, she feels his hand move within her own and she lets it go, he shakily places it on her stomach, tears fall from his eyes, a wistful smile forms on his bloodstained lips.

"I'm glad you won't be alone."

His voice begins to fade, Lisbon leans forward and kisses his lips, tasting his blood on her tongue. She just catches his last words.

"I love you both"

His eyes close. A paramedic shouts:

"I can't find a pulse."

An arm pushes Lisbon firmly, but gently away, and a paramedic takes her place.

 **Author's notes: You may hate me or love me for not giving it a definitive ending. I'm leaving that up to you.**


End file.
